


Alcohol and Antipasti

by Dragonbat



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), Justice League of America (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Friendly Date, Friendship, Gen, References to Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbat/pseuds/Dragonbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah's having a hard time coping with the recent blows dealt to the Arrow-clan. Sometimes, a girl just wants to go where everyone knows her name. Contains spoilers for Cry For Justice/Rise of Arsenal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol and Antipasti

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own, and I'm not making any money. Just playing in DC's sandbox.
> 
> Thanks to Kathy for the beta
> 
> Warnings: _Spoilers for Cry for Justice_ and _Rise of Arsenal_

"So, that's the story," Dinah finished. "I just… I don't know who he is, but he isn't the guy I married anymore. It's like, when Conor was shot, all he wanted to do was chuck the bow and quiver and be there for him. And when Lian died, all he wanted to do was kill Prometheus. And after what happened to Roy…" She shook her head. "I don't know if I did right leaving him in that rehab centre, but I felt like I had to do _something_. Or maybe I was blaming Ollie for running off and leaving me to deal with—" She looked up, horrified. "Was I so angry at Ollie that I subconsciously let that influence how I dealt with Roy? It's not the first time that Roy needed him, he couldn't deal, and I ended up handling…" she felt her eyes start to sting. "Damn."

Dick reached into his pocket for a pack of tissues. "Here."

"I don't need…"

"Take."

She gave him a watery smile, but pushed them away. "I'm okay. Anyway, call this a trial separation but… well… I think the verdict is probably already in. I still love him but I don't _know_ him. And after the way he's been acting lately, I don't think I want to." She raised her Bellini and took a long sip.

Dick beckoned to the bartender. "Newcastle brown ale, please."

"Got ID?"

Dick blinked. "Yeah, sure," he said passing over his wallet. The bartender gave it a cursory glance and handed it back.

Dinah's eyes widened. "Since when do you drink?"

"I drink," Dick said defensively as the bartender brought his glass over. "Once in awhile."

"Sorry," Dinah flushed. "I guess part of me still thinks of you as one of the _Teen_ Titans." She lifted her eyebrows. "And _ale_?"

"Hey, it's good stuff. And no worries," the Grayson grin flashed for a moment. "As we've just established, I _am_ legal. And… well, I didn't think you'd enjoy drinking alone. He pushed the appetizer tray toward her, divesting it of two fried cheese sticks and a stuffed olive as he did so.

"I just feel like I'm leaving them _both_ in the lurch. Nobody's seen Roy since, well, Ollie."

Dick nodded. "If Gotham could spare me, I'd be heading up a search party right now, but with Bruce gone, and Tommy hot to play with the Wayne fortune, a new Robin, a new Batgirl…" He took a sip of the ale. "Why does it sound like I'm making excuses?"

"You're prioritizing," Dinah corrected. "Understandably so. If your paths do cross," she smiled, "I don't even have to ask it, do I?"

"No, no, you don't. So, what are your plans, now?"

Dinah reached for a sweet and sour onion. "I'm back with the Birds, for the moment," she said, holding the tidbit firmly between thumb and forefinger. "Maybe a change of scenery's what I need most. A couple of missions to remind me that I had a life before Ollie, and I can have it again." She popped the onion into her mouth, chewed and swallowed. "And maybe, one day, I'll be able to see him again without thinking about these last few weeks." She closed her eyes. "And maybe on one of those missions, I'll run into Roy and find out how badly I messed that one up. And maybe I'll stop feeling guilty that part of me was egging both of them on after what happened to Lian, and wishing I could have had a part of it instead of telling myself that I had some moral obligation to take the high road. And maybe I won't look as old and tired as I feel, and someone will card me next time. ." She squeezed her eyes shut but not fast enough to keep some tears from escaping. "Damn."

"Hey." Dick reached over and covered her hand with his own. She clasped it fiercely.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It's okay. Actually, no, it isn't. It reeks to high Heaven. But you've got every right to feel that way, do you hear me?" He offered her the tissues again. This time she took one. Slowly, she nodded.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Impulsively he leaned toward her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I mean that. You need a friend—or a drinking buddy," he gestured toward the drinks before them, "give me a call; we'll get together. Okay?"

She forced a smile. "Okay. And Dick? Thanks." She returned the peck. "I needed this."

Dick raised his glass of ale. "To family gone—but never forgotten."

Dinah clinked her Bellini against it. "To futures uncertain—but not without hope."

Dick grinned. "I like that."

"It just came to me."

"Well, hold on to it."

He moved the ale closer to his lips. "Baksheesh!" He said, taking another swallow.

Dinah laughed and raised the Bellini. "Down the hatch."


End file.
